


Watermelon

by bittersweetpeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is important, Alcohol, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag this, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minchan sweetie im sorry, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, but not much tbh only once, chan is a dom, minchan, minho is a brat, porn with plot?????, send help, someone save me, they are soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetpeaches/pseuds/bittersweetpeaches
Summary: Chan wanted to enjoy his last night in korea. The blonde boy came to visit his family and with all the family reunions he had to attend he had no time for fun. Chan is not really the type who get drunk every night and love night clubs, but he does enjoy it sometimes and have been a long time since he visit one in korea.He got in one of his favorite night club, Sugar High, he particularly loves this club because they always play a lot of good music and Chan, as a producer, enjoy having fun while listen to good music. He really likes to dance and just let it be as he feels the music.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut and I don't know how to feel about it tbh HUSHU  
> THIS TIME SOMEONE BETA MY WORK!!! So it's better already than everything I ever written!! So at least this is better already HSHUHUAS  
> So have fun reading it! I see you at the end ♥

Chan wanted to enjoy his last night in korea. The blonde boy came to visit his family and with all the family reunions he had to attend he had no time for fun. Chan is not really the type who get drunk every night and love night clubs, but he does enjoy it sometimes and have been a long time since he visit one in korea.   
He got in one of his favorite night club, Sugar High, he particularly loves this club because they always play a lot of good music and Chan, as a producer, enjoy having fun while listen to good music. He really likes to dance and just let it be as he feels the music.   
  


After some time and a couple of drinks Chan was in the dance floor letting his body move to the music, he was really having a good time, but he stops when he feels a pair of eyes burning his skin, he lock eyes with a raven mysterious boy who was basically eating him. The boy was, for lacking of better words, stunning. Chan never saw someone like this boy, he was smiling to Chan, a smile so bright that Chan wasn’t sure if the lights of the club or his smile were illuminating the dance floor. The boy was wearing a simple outfit, a black slightly oversized shirt and black tight jeans. His face was, what Chan imagine what angels faces would look like. He have a beautiful jawline, bright sparkling eyes and a pair of lips that at the moment really look tasteful.   
Chan didn’t really have much time to think what to do when he realized the boy was in front of him   
  


“Like what you see? Because I do” The raven boy said smiling at him, a kind of smile that Chan was getting lost in   
  


He clear his throat before answering “Maybe, wanna dance? So I can decide”   
  


The boy laughs at Chan’s flirt attempt, but decided to give it a try. They start to dance together both just feeling the music and letting the beat tell them what to do. Was hot, they were close, the boy was looking at Chan through his full eyelashes, he was eternal. Chan was hypnotized. The boy moves in such a way, that looks like he was casting a spell on chan and he wasn’t mind it at all. They were sweating when they decided to take a break and drink something. The boy order a watermelon drink and Chan a whiskey.   
  


“So, what’s your name?” Chan finally ask   
  


“Minho and yours?” The boy ask taking a sip of his drink   
  


“Chan” he was a little awkward, he never been like this. Chan is normally confident and really flirty, but Minho does something to him.  
  


“So chan, where are you from?”   
  


“Australia” Chan says taking a sip of his drink trying to keep calm “What gave it away?”   
  


“You have an accent, it isn’t strong, but is nice”   
  


Chan chuckle and the boy winks at him, playfully. They decided to go back to the dance floor after finishing their drinks and talking a little. This time they were a lot closer, Minho made sure of it. Chan can feel the boy’s breath hitting his face, like a cold breeze. It was so hot, so so hot, Chan’s mind was almost blank, but Minho’s lips on his neck brought him back. The boy lightly niped his neck, not enough to leave a mark, but good enough to make chan‘s breathe a little heavier. Minho smiles at what he did, he is proud and Chan can see it when the boy look at him trying to look innocent, but you see the mischievous smile on his face.   
Chan couldn’t resist anymore, he brings Minho closer and kiss him. Minho answer quickly, kissing him back. The kiss was a little clumsy at first, Minho has a more calm and warm touch while Chan looks like he was hungry, but soon they find a pace that is good for both. After a couple of seconds Minho start licking Chan’s lips making his way into the boy’s mouth, exploring everything. Chan loves the sensation, their tongues exploring each other and Minho’s lips are really soft, so soft and they taste just like watermelon, Chan could kiss him forever, but Minho apparently have other ideas as he starts to grind his tights in the middle of Chan’s legs and all the blonde boy could think now was about how good Minho’s mouth and tongue would be on his dick. He felt a little dirty to think like this, but he can’t stop himself, even more after Minho separate their lips to ask chan if he want to go to his place.  
Chan was definitely a dominant person when it comes to sex, he loves having control and making the person his at that moment, but the way Minho just plays him to make him do what he wants is mesmerizing. He really loves it a little too much. So he waste no time answering yes and soon they are at Minho’s place.  
  


The place is clean, everything is minimalist and dark with some spot of colors here and there, but Chan didn’t really had much time to observe and pay attention to it because Minho was quick at bring him to his room. He quickly pushed Chan to his bed with a mischievous expression in his face making his way to Chan’s lap and as soon as he sits there facing Chan he have a serious expression.   
  


“Before we start, I know you already said yes, but I want to make sure you are ok with this”   
  


It got Chan a little surprised since he had already agreed with it, but it also made him smile and cares Minho’s cheeks “Yes, I want it Minho. Thank you for asking though. Can I kiss you now?”   
  


Minho just nodded while melting into Chan’s touch. The view was really entertaining, but Chan wasted no time to kiss the boy again and he didn’t noticed until that moment how much he missed the watermelon flavored soft lips that Minho have. They started the kiss in the same pace as before. Minho hands felt like ice in Chan’s skin while he made his way to the blonde locks. The raven boy started to grind on Chan’s tights and Chan could feel how hard the boy was so Chan places his hands in Minho’s waist bringing him closer letting him feel how hard his was too.   
Minho loved the sensation. He let a breathe moan space his mouth while stopping the kiss to bite Chan’s neck pulling his hair. Chan groan with Minho’s lips sucking his neck so beautifully, not leaving any marks, but somehow making Chan’s his at that moment. Minho keeps kissing Chan’s neck while getting up from the boy’s lap and going down on the skin that was exposed. Sooner after that Minho was placed in the middle of Chan’s tights making a quick job of the boy’s jeans and underwear.   
Once again Minho looks at Chan asking for permission and Chan can’t help but chuckle. The boy looks so adorable in that position, eyes and mouth desperate, hungry for Chan, still asking for permission even though he knows he can wreck Chan right there. Chan just nodded and Minho waste no time licking his lips before start lightly sucking the tip of Chan’s staff, clearly teasing him. After a while Minho stop teasing and start sucking Chan, almost getting everything into his mouth. Minho’s tongue was exploring Chan’s staff beautifully while sucking him hard making Chan groan putting his head back and tugging his nails in the bed sheets. “Fuck Minho…” Chan says between breath moans.   
Minho keep this pace for a while, slowly driving chan crazy and wanting more until he sinking down taking it all at once. He could feel Chan’s dick down his throat and he was loving it, Chan was big so was a little hard, but extremely pleasuring. Chan was caught by surprise letting out a needy moan. “f _uck baby…you are so good. Taking it all_ ” chan moan putting one of his hands on Minho’s hair pulling a little making minho groan with the pet name. Minho loves pet names, he loves being someone’s baby, being a good boy and luckily Chan got it.   
“ _You like it baby? You like being my baby?_ ” Minho moan again in answer making Chan’s cock vibrate. “ _You look so good baby, all mess up taking me. Such a good boy_ ” Chan couldn’t take his eyes of Minho looking that beautiful all wrecked for him, with his lips swollen, drooling and watering eyes. The view was breathtaking, Chan was so hard, it was really difficult to hold back even more when Minho decided to start playing with his testicles. “F _uck Minho, I’m almost…. Fuck_ ” Chan let his head falls back just feeling everything while pushing Minho’s head to go deeper. Minho let his jaw relax and Chan got the memo face fucking him until he came in Minho’s mouth. The boy started to swallowing and suck every little bit of Chan’s cum making Chan moan and shake with overstimulation.   
  
When he take his mouth of Chan he keep looking at the boy with a mischievous smile.   
“ _I was a good boy channie?_ ” He asked making Chan cuckle, Minho will be for sure the cause of his dead. “ _Yes baby, you were a good boy for me. Want your reward?_ ” He answered caring Minho’s cheeks. Minho just murmured a yes for a answering while, once again, melting at Chan’s touch.   
“ _So come here, let me eat you up_ ” Chan pat the bed and Minho was more than happy to do what he said making a quick job of his owns pants, underwear and shirt getting ready on the bed for his well deserved reward. Chan also made a quick job of his own shirt getting ready behind Minho. He grabbed Minho’s soft cheeks and spread it out. Quickly he start to tease Minho kissing his skin all over including the boys rim, but not doing much more than this. So Minho decided to try something “ _Channiee ~ stop teasing Minho and give Minho his reward already_ ” and boy it worked, Chan felt a cold down his spine. “ _Where is your lube?_ ” Minho quickly point to his nightstand and Chan got the lube going back to his position putting a good amount of the liquid on his finger spreading it evenly. Chan start to kiss Minho’s rim before putting one finger slowing spreading one of his cheeks for better access. Minho let out a small moan, Chan’s finger is not much bigger than his, but it is definitely thicker. Chan continue to move his middle finger slowly while kissing Minho's cheeks and rim almost teasing the raven boy. Sonner Chan put another finger slowly scissoring him. He was really not doing much teasing Minho, was entertaining to him to hear Minho’s whining moans. Until a “ _Channiee~ please give your baby more, you baby need more please eat me up_ ” scapes Minho’s lips and how could Chan say no to begging Minho? So he does give the boy more, scissoring him, putting his tongue to explore and suck the boy making Minho moan beautifully to his actions. “ _Channiee~_ ” every time Minho says Chan’s name in such a lewd voice it give the blonde strength to do more, to give the boy the best preparation he ever had. So he put another finger this time he start to go deeper with his finger and tongue making sure to find the right spot to making Minho a whiny mess, begging for more. “ _Chan~ I need more, give me more ~_ ” Minho beg and Chan chuckles “ _What you want more baby?_ ” he says as he continued to push his finger in Minho’s prostate and scissoring him “ _Tell me what you want and ask nicely be the good boy you are for Channie_ ” he kiss Minho’s cheeks clearly teasing him.  
“ _Fuck Chan~ Please Chan,fuck me~ please Channie~_ ” Chan makes sure to push into the right spot while Minho begs being extremely proud of himself for it. “ _Well, since you asked so nicely for me, I’ll give it to you_ ” he kiss Minho’s rim one last time before taking is fingers out and grabbing the lube and a condom from his jeans pocket that was close to him. He opens the condom putting it in letting out a moan because of his sensitivity. Next he puts a good amount of lube on his staff spreading it before aligning himself with Minho.   
  
He put it in slowly to not hurt Minho and when everything is in he wait for Minho to get used and give him a go.   
“ _Ok, you can move_ ” minho says after a couple of minutes and Chan start moving. Deep and slowly making Minho needy for him. He loves the sounds Minho does when he hits him deep, but soon he start moving more roughly taking out slowly, but roughly put it in making Minho moan like he is begging for more and Chan loves when Minho begs.   
“ _Hey Min, can you turn around for me?_ ”Chan really wants to see Minho’s face as he fucks him and he gets more messy and needy. So Minho turns and Chan slowly put it in again looking at the boy as he squish his eyes and biting his bottom lip as he does it. “ _you look beautiful Minho_ ” Chan lets it scale his lips as he let minho adapt himself again and the boy chuckle “ _you can make me more beautiful messing me up you know_ ” Chan loves how Minho just says what he wants and lure him, so he gives the boy what he wants going back to the slowly, but rough pace he was before. Sucking and biting Minho’s neck slightly, moving to his jaw before start kissing him again. He continue in this pace for a while adjusting his position to hit Minho’s sweet spot with his rough thrust. “ _Channie~ stop teasing Minho~_ ” Minho’s says into their kiss what made chan chuckle and look at him “ _why baby? So needy… we just started_ ” Chan sucks into Minho’s neck making him swear “ _Fuck Chan~_ ”   
Chan started to go a little more faster, thrusting more into Minho’s prostate, more roughly. He notice Minho enjoy it, messy and rough.   
He keep this pace placing his forehead in Minho’s forehead looking at him as he start to stroke the boy slowly seeing his expression changing for a more needy and messy one as he swears between moans. “ _Fuck Chan~ seriously? Fuck~_ ” Chan now have a big smile in his face “ _what love? I’m not giving you what you want?_ ”   
Minho just let out a extremely needy and lewd moan as Chan start to stroke him more roughly “t _ell me what you want baby, I would give my good boy what he wants you know_ ”   
“ _Channie~ please fuck Minho harder and faster~ please make Minho cum~_ ” and Chan chuckle “ _since you beg so beautifully…_ ” he says before start giving minho what he asked for. Thrusting into him faster and harder still making sure to always hit his sweet spot and making Minho moans more lewd and loud as the boy gets wrecked sicking his nails into Chan’s back “ _Fuck Channie~ Yes ~ please~_ ” as the boy sucks Minho’s jawline and go faster as the minutes goes by. “ _Fuck Minho~ you are soo good for me baby ~_ ” Chan stop stroking Minho putting his two hands beside his head and making his pace more rough. Both were a mess at this point, both moaning, calling each other’s names and pet names between it. Chan almost feel bad for Minho’s neighbors, they were loud and messy, but it was too good for him to actually care at that moment.   
“ _Channie, can Minho come?_ ” Minho ask and Chan mess his pace “ _Fuck minho. Yes baby, you can come. Cum for me_ ” Chan keep his messy quick and rough pace until Minho come messing his own and Chan’s abdomen crying Chan’s name.   
After that Chan was about to take his cock out to not overstimulated Minho but the boy locked him into place with his tights “ _Don’t you dare_ ” and Chan was confused “ _But-_ “, but before he could continue Minho continue to talk “ _I love overstimulation, so come for me Channie. Please?_ ” And Chan couldn’t say not to that beautiful face so he keep going on his messy pace trying to reaches this own limit while minho whiny under him.   
Chan keep going for a couple of minutes while Minho whines and cry clearly enjoying every second of it until Chan came crying Minho’s name in a groan.   
After that he take a couple of minute to take his dick out to clean himself and Minho.   
  
“You have to go now? I remember you saying you have to go back to you country tomorrow” minho ask making himself comfortable in his own hoodie and bed   
  
“Not really, I only travel at night, but I need to be home in the morning to get my things ready. Why?” Chan answer putting his shirt back on   
  
“Well you could come here and cuddle me then” and Chan cuckle “Of course baby, aftercare is important” and minho smile at him giving Chan space in his bed.  
  
They cuddled through the night while talking until they fall asleep. Chan woke up the next day pretty early and got himself ready to go out, but before he left a note for Minho “ _Sorry I had to go, but here is my number. I had fun and I hope you had too, thank you Min. Say sorry to your neighbors for me_ ” he draw a silly face and his number at the end.   
  
Chan got out of Minho’s room leaving the note on his nightstand making less noise as possible just to get scared by Minho’s unknown roommates.  
  
“So THIS is the guy!” The boy said   
  
“Shut Jisung!” The other boys said “Sorry about him, he was curious…” he says scratching his neck   
  
“No… it’s ok” Chan answer awkwardly   
  
“You can’t blame me Changbin! Minho hyung never screams or beg like that when he have someone around! I was impressed”  
  
Chan now is red, blushing hard as he notice that they keep the boys awake the whole night “I-Iam sorry”   
  
“No it’s ok” the Changbin guy says “At least Minho had fun” he laugh   
  
“Yes! And we used headphones after a while to work. Talking about it, we need to go back to work. Bye _Channie~_ ” the Jisung guy says and Chan wishes he could just hide at this point as he says goodbye and goes home. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I think about it now I don't think Chan actually ate minho... anyways  
> I hope you had a good time reading it and that you enjoyed it ♥  
> I'll make people beta my work from now on and will, with time, review my older works. ♥  
> Thank you for reading ♥ have a good and nice day/night ♥
> 
> if you want you can follow me here: @chiruhada  
> ♥


End file.
